Two Steps Behind
by SkymeX
Summary: Hachiman faces an inquisition of sorts.


_**A/N** : So I found this thing lying around. It's not particularly good, but it's kinda fun, in a corny sort of a way. _

* * *

**Two Steps Behind**

 **0o0o0o0o0**

"Onii-chan?"

"Yes?"

"What is that on your hand?"

"What?"

"There on your finger, what is that?"

"I don't know what you are talking about."

"Onii-chan," she said threateningly, "for the sake of your health, it better not be what I think it is."

Well, this was it. The cat was out of the bag. The shit was about to go down, there would be no escaping it. And for what? For fulfilling all he ever dreamed of? Sure, to do so he had to concede on some points, to adapt himself to social norms he had always hated. But this was his one of his life goals that he was talking about. You had to fight for some things, even use methods you aren't comfortable with. The saying "All is fair in love and war", exists for a good reason.

So, maybe the matter wasn't quite so simple. But why should he care? They should be happy for him, he was defying their glum expectations of him here. Still, he knew this had to happen at some point, he had just been hoping he could delay it bit more.

They were both staring at him now. And to be quite honest with himself, he was on the verge on shitting his pants. Komachi, when angry, was super scary and… well, he hadn't seen such a look in Sensei's eyes since he turned in that last essay about university back in the third year of high school. The woman could punch. He really should've done this on his own terms, no way this was ending well.

Might as well bite the bullet while the barrel was right there in front of him. He went forward bravely, "I don't know, what do you think it is."

Maybe not so bravely after all.

That already dangerous look in Sensei's eyes turned positively murderous. " I believe that is a wedding ring, eh Hikigaya?" It wasn't too late to make a break for it, was it? He could still get out of here with his life.

"Ne, Onii-chan, you wouldn't get married without telling anyone, would you?", Yep it was too late, he was toast, "my idiot gomi-chan wouldn't do something like that, would he?"

Hey, there's no need to repeat yourself, Onii-chan can understand you fine, you know? And to be honest, it's not like that statement was completely true, he did tell somebody. There was a question of a witness for the deed. Zaimokuza knew. Somehow, he didn't think mentioning that at this particular moment would win him any love.

"Look, I didn't want to cause a ruckus. You would've made a big deal of it."

Komachi fllared up at that, "Of course it would've been a big deal, it's not every day that one's Onii-chan gets hitched. Especially not a useless one like you."

That was so low Komachi points. Seriously low, have some mercy on your pour Onii-chan.

"It's a bit more serious than that. And she, ahem… we didn't want any problems, so we didn't tell anyone."

His cute little sister pressed on, "Who is she Onii-chan, do we know her?"

Sensei sent him a thoughtful glance, "You know, once I thought you and Yukinoshita had a future together, but after what happened, I didn't think you could ever love another."

He winced. That topic was still incredibly painful. He was aware that this whole thing was a little twisted. From the outside, it would certainly seem like he didn't know what he was doing with this marriage. And maybe he didn't, but he refused to believe that what they did was a mistake. He was certain that he loved her, and she was always the one who understood him the best. Even if she was still hard to deal with.

"Who is she Onii-chan?" Komachi repeated herself again. This time it was forceful.

It was now or never he told himself. They wouldn't hurt him. Probably. He gestured toward Sensei, "You were onto something there. I did, in fact, marry a Yukinoshita."

* * *

 _ **A/N** : The thing is, i don't actually know anything about this. I don't remember when I wrote it, and neither do I remember what is going on in the story. I don't know when exactly is this happening, and I have no idea what it is that happened with Yukino. I think she might have died or something. Anyway, that's it, there was nothing more written. _


End file.
